The group
by Psychoticmonkey
Summary: In the School in which we are about to look at, things aren't always what they seem. People take mates at an early age. Demons, and vampires that is. They are some what common at this school. But the rules of this school are simple. Number 1: If you are h
1. Chapter 1

Awesome! Dudes! Sweet. another fic from the not really nicenice peerson psychoticmonkey. AWESOME. You know you love me. Review or i send my sniper ninjas.

Oh. and a side note that has notin to do wit the fic. We had to make a baby in science today and we named it pie./))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXpieXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the School in which we are about to look at, things aren't always what they seem. People take mates at an early age. Demons, and vampires that is. They are some what common at this school. But the rules of this school are simple. Number 1: If you are human, don't get your hopes up. Number 2:Do not prey upon the weak and disabled. And Number 3: Never, ever, get on the Groups bad side. Ever.

---

"Class. We have the 4 new students." The class went into a complete uproar. Asking quetsions like ' Are they girls?' 'Are they Hot?' But the most Important Question? '_Were they human?'_

"Be quiet." The class immideintly went silent.

"Thank you Sesshomeru. As I was saying. There are four new students. Yes they are girls. And...youll have to find out the rest." The class Started to get loud, when the Group stood up. Every one was silent. they sat back down.

The group had Positioned themselves around the room. Kouga was always to the left of the class, keeping the cocky guys in check. Sesshomeru was positioned by the window. Miroku was by the door, and last but not least, Inuyasha sat in the middle. He was the center of the group.

"Okay. Kikyo, Go out and get the new students. They are all Temporarely blind. So-"

"Right away Mr.Anton." She was grinning ear to ear. 'This will be fun.'

She practically ran out the door.

"Where are you going?"

The group had gotten up and started torwards the door.

"If we let her go, she will make things worse."

"What do you mean wor-" The door closed.

.pie

"Hello. My name is Kikyo and I'm here to Pick up the Blind girls."

"Right away. snob." The secretary said. " Kagome, Sango,Ayame, Rin. Come in. Ms. queen bee wants to bring you to your Class."

"Yes ma'm."

"Yes ma'm."

"Yes ma'm."

"Yes ma'm." All four were said clearly. And four beautiful girls walked in. They wore regular blue green plaid skirts. With chains all over them. And They wore regulear Shirts.( A:n I Give descriptions later.)

They were very polite, but, anyone could tell that something odd. Any one with Half a brain that is... and kikyo Had...well...less than that.

"Come on." She said like the snot she really was.

She stomped out the door. Grinning, because the girls couldn't see that she left. But she was greatly surprised when they followed her.

She walked aways then qiuetly turned a corner. Watching the girls walk by.

"Kagome."

"I know. She left us." Kikyo stood in shock. "How did they...No matter. that hallway leads to the stairs-" Of course, she wasn't able to finish, because she was thrown up against the wall.

"Where."

"Why, Inuyasha! What are you doin-"

"Where."

The're on a trip. So what say you about getting toge-"

She was suddenly left alone, while the boys ran after the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXpie pie piiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagome," Rin trailed off.

"Yes Rin."

"Well I was just wondering, why did that snob lead us down this hallway? Why not lock us up somewhere or something of the sort.Why here?"

Ayame spoke softly." Maybe she didn't mean to lead us down this hallway."

"Yeah and maybe she did. I just wish I knew why." Sango frustratedly added.(An: Is that even a word.)

"Yes well."

'_Dont keep walking."_

Kagome stopped walking." Did you guys hear that?" They shook their heads."Of course."

"_Do not keep walking."_

"Stop walking."The girls stopped walking.  
"Why?"

"That's a good question."

"_The girl. She led you to the hallway that leads to the stairs. Wait until we get- Augh! Turn around. Shes coming."_

"The voice in my head Says that if we keep walking we'll fall down the stairs."

"Was it a Sexy voice?"

"Sango, I don't want to know."

"Well was it?"

"_Yeah was it?"_

"Augh shut up!" forgetting about the stairs the girls stepped forward. Dropping,falling. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPIEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW/

!  
!

1

PIE


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet. more reviews. so, more story. seeeee how it works? no? welll than sca-rew you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPIEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_dropping. falling._

_A voice was screaming in her head. Who was it? why were they screaming. Or yelling. Or whatever._

Kagome woke up to nothingness. 'oh god i'm blind!Oh. Wait.' When she tried to sit up...Pain rocketed through her body. She cried out in pain.

'_are you insane? lie back down!'_ That voice! That was the voice that warned her not to keep walking.

" Who are you?" she rasped quietly.

"My name is Inuyasha. And you never did tell me. Was the voice sexy or what?" She blushed. He laughed.

" Where am I? What happened to my freinds?"

"You kagome, are in the hospital. You all fell down the stairs, and broke some things, but you should be fine after a while."

"What did I break?"

"Some ribs. Also, slight concussion."

"Ah.The others?"

" Rin has a broken arm. Sangos leg is broken, and Ayame broke both wrists."

" Did you visit the others-" She tried to get up, but inuyasha forced her back down.

"No. My brothers did. Sesshomeru, Miroku, and Kouga. In that order."

It took her a minute to get it. Then, a new qeustion arose." How did you know our names?"

He sighed a little."The nurse here noticed you guys right away."

Awkward silence followed soon after.(A/N: its funny cuz its awkward.)

"Inuyasha."

"Yeah."

"What do you look like?"

'Great.' He thought.'Another obsessed girl. She'll either rip my ears off or freak out.'

"Ummmm...well i..." Suddenly the door swung open.

"Kagome!"

"Sango? Isn't your leg broken?"

"Actually...it is." Sango had stolen some crutches and limped her way to the room.

Kagome grinned."You must be Miroku."

"Yes. And she dragged me here."

"Of course she did. Where's-"

"Right here." Rin causually walked into the room, holding a STIFF Sesshomeru. "Lemme tell ya, This guy would NOT let me come down here. I had to DRAG him down. And that was really hard with one good arm man."

"I hear ya."

The door was silently shut. But of course, everyone heard it. They turned to see a very scared looking ayame, clutching Kouga like shrink wrap. Very tight shrink wrap.(AN: dont get mad, get glad.)

"Whats the matter with her?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I do not like hospitals." She said quietly.

"More like pointy objects. She freaked when the doctors tried to give her some novacaine."

"He. Was. Trying. To. Kill. Me. I can deal with the pain."

There was another silent moment, until the door swung open Yet again, to show a boy and two girls.(A/N; Guess who. I know you guys are sick of em, but here they are. And introducing, T's BF!) The boy was currently holding back both girls.

"ZANE! LET GO!"

"No. If i let go, you will kill the first thing you see."  
"OH, LIKE THATS NEVER HAPPENED BEFORE?"

"..."

"Ok we give."

He let go... and the two girls calmly walked in.

"Hey lex.Hey D." Kagome rasped.

"Oh god. What happened."

Inuyasha answered for kagome." A whore led them to some stairs."

"Who is she and why dont we have her social security number?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXPIEXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And now... a random moment. "WHY ARE YOU SO FAT YOU HIPPAPIGGAMUS!"

Hoped you liked it. review.

!1

!!PIE


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO PEEPLE! on wit the fic!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Calm down. Why are you here?" Kagome rasped.

" Because we wanted to. Oh, and because we ran away from our manager."

"Which reminds me." Zane said." WE.ave.to.go."

"Oh. Well bye then.' And the group of three finally left the room.

The room was very silent, until the door yet again swung open. It was a nurse.

" Hello. Well, you are all free to go, but be carefull next time okay?"

"Yep."

They all filed out of the room.  
"Kagome..."

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"You may want me to carry you..."

" I may indeed."

"...''

"Well come on! I havent got all day!"

Inuyasha picked her up gently and was out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What day is it Miroku-san?" Sango asked.

"Today is friday. Why?"

"We missed nalot of school."

"Yes."

"Um, miroku-san?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know me?"  
"I'm sorry?"

"You were in the hospital with me right?"

"Right."

" So you must know me from somewhere Miroku-san."

"No. Sorry. Sango-san I don't know you from any where." He said quietly."But, I would like to."

"To what?" She asked timidly.

"To get to know you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kouga?"  
"Yes?"

"My Wrists are broken not my legs. You can put me down." She said in her usual quiet voice.

"Hmmmmm. No?"

"NO? What do you meen no? I'm not crippled."

"Well... I'm comfortable. And what if you fall? Plus it's not like..." He trailed off.

"It's not like what!" She muttered angrily."Like i can't...like I can't See?" She started to cry.

"No! Well... yes... But don't cry!" He said despretly." Please?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sesshomeru?"

"Yes?"

"When we get back to school, will you be my freind?"

It obviously caught him wayyyy off gaurd, but he composed himself quickly." Yes. I would like that.

L33T Sk1llzXCXXXXXCBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBbBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Chello people. I aam updating so you review. if that is not the case i **_will_** delee this story.im sorry for not updateing, but i live in michigan and we have Meap testing... so um yeah. And the ISIMS, i would appreciate it if you did not review me. I see you every day. STOP USINGS REVIEWS AS CHAT SESSIONS! Ahem, on with the fic. oh and its been 2 days, so its monday, and the girls slept at the boys house/ mansion, got that? Oh and some THINGS happened, they're togethrr now. Hate me(BLUE OCTOBER!) if you will. I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE RUSH INTO THIGS! i would like to describe thigs slower but i have no time.

L33t ski11ZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome slowly got out of bed, well, atleast she tried to. Something was holding her down. She listened to Inuyasha breathing peacefully(AND FULLY CLOTHED! peverts...) Beside her. It was going to be very hard to get up, but she tried anyway. All she got out of him was growling.

"Inuyasha please let me go!"

"All you had to do was ask." He let her go.

"You were AWAKE!" She yelled crossly.

"Yeah. I should be, school stats in 10 minutes."

"WHAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXl33tXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miroku." Sango said.She hadn't heard him get up. She sighed." Where could he be?"

"Here." An arm circled around her waist. They had gotten very close.

" Why didn't you answer me?"

"Mmmm...don't really know, but school does start in 10 minutes."

"What?"

"I said-"

"I heard you! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Shall i repeat my previouse words?"

" NO! I have no time. Help me down the stairs will you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ayame! Wake up darn you!"

Ayame yawned." Why so early Kouga-kun?"

"Todays monday, we have school, oh and IT STARTS IN 10 MINUTES!"

"WHAT!"

"Yeah."  
"Well help me with my clothes will you?"

"Um..."

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rin woke up slowly to the soft breathing of Sesshomeru. She yawned, and got up with little difficult. She got dressed(NOT INFRONT OF HI DO-DO'S!), brushed her hair, and layed back in Sesshomeru's arms.

(wow that wasshort)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone filed out the doors slowly. Then, inuyasha picked up Kagome carefully, and he was gone. Miroku picked sango up with his arms around her waist, then they were gone too. Kouga gently grabbed ayame, and they were off. Sesshomeru merely pickedRin up brial-style, and they were gone too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group got to the school 5 minutes before the bell rang, and everyone, and i mean E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E-, stared.

_Why are the new girls with the Group?_

_"Who do the think they are royatly?_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Of course they might as well be with all that cash.

I know its short,but hey, take what you can get. Cyah

review.

now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!Im back. SO i decided that i would update this story today!Have fun.

disclaimer: Me own stuff thats not Inuyasha...LIKE THIS NEWT!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group walked into the school,everyone stared.

'Who do those sluts think they are? Royalty?' (guess who?)

"They might as well be..."Inuyasha muttered.

"Hm?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing."

"Okay..." They walked to the classroom, People staring at them all the way down the hall.

"Ah! Isee you've recovered." Mr.Anton said. "Take a seat."

The group took the usual posts, bringing the girls with them.

As the class started to file in the door, people stared.

There was kouga who was leaning back in his chair, so he was looking at Ayame giggle.

There was inuyasha,holding Kagome in his lap And glared at all who stared.

There was Sesshomeru, bieng his usual stiff self, held a book and slighty smiling as Rin prattled on about nothing.

And then there was Miroku, who was sleeping on sango's desk.

"Um,excuse me." A women popped her head into the class."I need to have the 4 new students in the auditorium."

"Us?" Sango asked.

"But why?" Ayame said quietly.

"It's to moniter your..." She took out a peace of paper." Agility, attack, defense, and some other things. You know, precautions."

The four got up.

"What do you mean? I thought humans-" Inuyasha started.

"We'll take the damn test." Kagome hissed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She looked at him.

"Well come on." the woman started out the door.

"Wait!" A girl shouted out." The school laws say that anyone can watch."  
"Yes they do." The woman said.

"What?!" Kagome yelled.

"Yes! That is true! Now come on!" The womansaid, obviously ticked because they weren't in the auditoriium by now.

"Were coming." Sango said.

( A:N/: to clarify, I understand that the girls are blind, but it is very hard to explain right now.and the injuries healed. PLease bear it.--. Its either this or a Hiatus.Sp?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

As everyone gathered in the auditorium, the areana was bieng set up.

"Whats the deal?"Inuyasha said."They didn't smell demon."

"Thats probably because they wanted to hide it nimrod." Kouga said.

"Or because they aren't demon..."Miroku said.

"Alright! This is a big crowd. We want to make sure evryone stays back. This could get very dangerous." The supervisor said."Lets get this show on the road! Kagome-san, you go first."

"..."

The supervisor grinned as he pulled out a control pannel."Lets start you out on easy okay?"  
She nodded.

"Okay people. You are about to witness one of the higurashi sisters." He pressed a button on the control pannel.

The floor opened up to reveal a huge olympic sized swimming pool."Dive in."

People in the audience stared. What was she that she needed a swimming pool to take the test?

"Miss. It's time to get in."

She hadn't relized she'd frozen. She took off her clothes to reveal a dark green bathing suit.

"Start when your ready."

'Oh I'm ready.' She got a running start, then did a round off into the pool. She was now underwater, and her body was glowwing.

The supervisor hit another button and the pool rose up, showing it's contents clearly. Kagome watched the peoples reaction to her transformation. Her legs had been replaced with a powerful green tail.

"What?! She's a mermaid?!"

"It appears so Inuyasha."

The group watched as machines were thrown into the pool, taking the shapes of mechanical merpeople.

"First test, attack." The supervisor seamed pleases with himself. "I designed them myself."

Kagome opened her mouth, and bubbles came out. Soon the whole pool was filled with them.And when they cleared, she was gone.

"Were'd she-"

"There!" Someone pointed above the tank as she shot out. They all watched as she splashed down, making the water fly into the air, and bringing the merpeople with it.

Faster than anyone could see, all of the machines were destroyed.

The water fell back into the pool.

And she jumped out, tail turning back into legs.

"WELL DONE!!!!" The supervisor yelled."Beautiful!!! Absolutley beautiful!!!"

The audience roared with applause.

"But we're not through yet!!!" He yelled." There are more tests to be done."

"Geese." Inuyasha said."He sounds like a talkshow host."

"Our next,and sadly painful test, Is that of defense. Since the floor was slightly damaged, and for other reasons, it will take place in 1hour."

Everyone filed out of the auditorium. Except for the group. And no one questioned them for doing so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXxx

"Well done Kagome! Simply wonderful!" Rin said mockingly.

"Yes. We heard all of it. We even caught a few flashes!" Sango said happily.

Kagome gasped."Really? Was it good?"  
"Yeah! It was great!"Ayame added."And they weren't very painful either! "

"Things are looking up huh?"  
"Yeah."

"Oh crap." Rin said, holding her head.  
"What?"  
"We haven't been home all weekend."

"Yeah and?"

"HE has been calling me."

"What?"

"Why didn'y you tell us?"

"Can I kill him?"

"Wait, Who answered the phone?"  
"Sesshomeru." Rin said sadly." I really like him. I hope they don't..." She trailed off.

"Don't what?" Sesshomeru said, scaring the crap out of Rin.

"Don't do that!" She said clutching her chest.

"Don't do what?" He said again.

"We'd all like to know." Miroku said.

"Well..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxX

Yepper. Review. Like, Now.

review.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chappie! I am sooooo acomplished...oh yeah! And the girls can only see for short periods of time. ME SHALL EXPLAIN LATER!!!

So here, it is…

Disclaimer: I own nothing….except this story. And I want a chair made of cheese, and I want a table made of cheese…  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well…." Rin trailed off. "We-"

"Okay! Miss Rin please get ready for the Defense test."

"Well I gotsta go…../you know how it is…" She bolted for the area.

"Dangit." Sesshomeru said.

"What about you Kagome…." Inuyasha said curiously.

"Um….."

"I'll do it."

"I don't think you should….."

"Why?"

"I'll um…hurt you?" Kagome said desperately. She wouldn't really, it was the only thing she could think of. He could get hurt if he tried to search her mind.

"Mhm. Too bad I won't fall for it." He advanced. He grabbed her before she could get away, and he looked into her mind. He let her go like she was on fire. (An: It's getting hot in here...yeah I need help.)

"Inuyasha? What's-"

"Why didn't you tell us? "

"I'm sorry Okay! I couldn't!" She yelled. "He's stalking us-"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"My ex….What exactly did you see?"

"MMmmmm nothing…."

"Come on. Rin is up." Sango said.

Everyone got to the gymnasium to see Rin yelling at Sesshomeru, who looked like he was trying to grab her.

"I'd really appreciate it if we just get on with it!" Rin yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Sorry people…..writers block. Guess what rin is!!!

a sorceress.

A vampire

A banshee

Or a YELLOW SUBMERINE!!!


	7. READ!

Sorry…I meant dadd when Kagome was talking…..CHEESE!!!


	8. Chapter 7

K! I decided what the hey, Lets update! So here is the next chappie of ….. Um…..lets do……uh…..um………The GROUP!!!!!!!! Oh yeah!! Serious hyper inspiration right now!!

And those of you who guessed yellow submarine…..are you guys retarded? If you answer yes than SO AM I! No…..she's an enchantress! ON WIT THE FIC!!

OH! And forget the authors note last time! It's really the boyfriend……of whom you have no clue.

_Thinking_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright! Rin! You're up!"

Rin walked to the middle of the floor. Four walls rose upwards until they reached the ceiling. They turned to glass as soon as they connected.

"Okay Rin! Your objective is to destroy anything and everything in your way!"

"I got it!"

"On your marks! Get set! GO!"

Rin raised her hand high, called out something very hard to pronounce. A large staff with a sphere on top appeared, landing gracefully in her hand.

"Look out folks! It looks like she's got a stick!" The Superintendent called out dramatically.

"I swear he sounds like a talk show host…" Rin muttered. "Alrighty. Bring on the challengers!"

The Superintendent Pressed a button and the ground shook. But as Rin Looked around, she saw nothing was there.

"Is this some kind 'a joke?"

"Oh this is no joke."

"You sure about-"WHAM!

Something hard hit her stomach, knocking the breath out of her.

"Oh…I …see." She wheezed. She coughed and sputtered a little.

As she stood another blow hit her square in the chest, and she went down again. She waited to catch her breath. _"Why aren't they attacking me?"_ She stood again, but before they hit her, she fell down on purpose. _"So that's why! They don't attack while I'm down!"_ She flipped herself over. "You things are so gonna die. Or get hurt. Which ever comes first." She lay on her stomach for a moment, before flipping back over. _"I've got a better Idea."_ She lay on her back and took her staff, and twirled it like a baton in front of her. "Senriot, lumodi!" The wind picked up around her creating a tornado-like effect. One by one loud thumps were heard as the invisible things slammed into the walls. She walked quickly towards the end of the room.

"Is that it?" She touched the wall, and the room disappeared.

"What were those things?" Ayame asked.

"Those my awesomely weird friend, were birds. Giant, invisible, birds that could kick….Hard."

And she was right. After the walls disappeared, the birds began to show up. Each one brilliantly colored.

"Wow." Kagome said in awe. "What kind of bird are they?"

"Those birds-" The superintendent began, "Those birds come from a remote coast in Africa."

"Why didn't they attack me when I was down?" Rin asked.

"That's how they see the parents do it. The parents push the prey down when they get up so the babies can feed and learn to kill."

"Death by kicking…..strangely painful…"

"Yes, it is very painful." He looked proudly at himself.

" Yeah…..wellwegottago!" Ayame finished quickly when she saw the boys advancing.

"Yeah….."

"Hey you guys!" Inuyasha called out.

"Oh crap run for it!" All four girls sprinted towards the exit. Unfortunately, they made some serious fan-girls and boys.

"Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?!"

"Sango! What's your power?!"

"Does this mean you guys can see?"

"Ayame! MARRY M-" That one was however knocked out by Koga. A very mad Koga….very mad.

"MOVE!" Sango yelled. In one sweep of her hand the crowd parted. And unfortunately, Miroku was a very fast runner. He caught up quickly, grabbing her from behind.

"Tell me."

" NO!"

"Come on."

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"I'll be your best friend!"

"YOU'RE ALREADY MY BOYFRIEND!"

"So?"

"……."

The whole thing was kind of hectic. The guys wanted to know what was going on.(AN: Don't we all?) And the girls didn't want them to know. So you see the conflict.

"Sango! It's your turn!!!"

"Finally!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what d'ya think? I know, I know, I'm awesome Right? No need to repeat it.

So, since you know what Sango is, What about Ayame?

A.Purple flamingo?

B.Flaming car?

C.That thing in the refrigerator?

D.Or a shape shifter?

Choose the obvious answer! It's C! PICK C!


End file.
